User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Bullworth Life: Another Year in Hell.
'Author Notes: This isn't my zombie story. This is a story that I have no clue where it will really go but it will certainly go somewhere that's for sure. ' Introduction The last school year was hectic, that's for sure. Jimmy Hopkins had arrived and made a name for himself at this tough as nails school. Now he would be dealing with it again. His mother had called explaining that they had decided to extend their honeymoon to another year and so he would be at the school once again. Jimmy Hopkins Great, another year here. I sighed as I left the office to where my mother had called in from. I hadn't really anticipated staying another year in this dump. This place is a storm, I dealt with it though so maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. It was three days before the beginning of the next school year and I was certain my mother would be picking up sometime in summer before the school year had restarted for another round. I walked out the front of the school and to my dorm room. A few nerds bowed to me, a Jock high fived me, and a Greaser said "sup, man" while one of the Preppies I walked by said, with confidence, "hello, sir." Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. At least this year I'd be living the King's life here atop my throne. David Bearden After getting off the plane I rode a taxi to the medium sized town of Bullworth. Although not really known for anything of relevency the town was revered for having the toughest school in the country. Lead by their "fearsome" and "respected" (among other five dollar words) leader Dr. Crabblesnitch. The Liberty City paper actually wrote a story about this guy. He's actually on the cover of the magazine, "one man that shaped a generation" or some nonesense like that. He sat in one of those fancy Italian made Leather chairs, crossing his legs and looking sophisticated. A ruse that failed nonetheless. Oh well, I probably deserved this. My parents divorced when I was four years old, for the first few years of my life I lived with my mother but after getting into some trouble my mother had practically begged my dad to take me in. My dad was a self entitled man and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with a punk kid like me. My dad, you may have heard of him, Walter Bearden ring any proverbial bells? If it doesn't well he's the chief of Police for the LCPD. So my mom's idea was for him to treat me like one of his little delinquents he usually deals with along with high class criminals like the Irish Mob and the Mafia families. In a way he did but that only gave me will to fight against his control. Lets just say my stubborn rebellious nature finally got to him. One night I was caught trying to steal a pack of cigs and they caught me. This set my father off like a nuclear bomb. He demanded my mom take me back, he was at his wits end. My mother couldn't afford me for all the trouble I was worth. Finally my dad hatched up quite the scheme. Send me to the school he went to and make me stay there to learn self control and to respect others. So here I am. I stood at the front gates of the school. There was something creepy about this school, the gargoyles stared down at me almost like I was some puny human and they were the monsters stalking me, waiting to pounce on me when I least suspected it. The gate mysteriously opened as I approached it. This was some eery stuff. I walked through the gate after what truly felt like an eternity. I had my bags that held clothes, laptop, and of course something every teenage boy must bring with him. His Xbox. Davis White Man, this year was gonna be great. Cannot wait to beat me some freshman. Even if Jimmy ruled the school with an iron fist there was no way he was taking away my favorite passtime. That's whipping those pussy-ass Freshman. I always scouted the gate and by chance I would see a student that struck my eye. He had his bags and was dragging them. I snuck up behind him and knocked the bags out of his hand, spreading his clothes everywhere as well as breaking his laptop. "Haha, get some punk!" I screamed with triumphant confidence. David Bearden "Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breathe. That laptop was one of my most valued things under my ownership. It held all my music and my digital character sheets for Grottos and Gremlins. Not only that I had paid a large sum of my own money for that. I stood up from the wreckage over my most valued equipment. I clenched my fist. Everyone around me could see the rage in my eyes. I turned around and with all the power I could muster I threw a quick one across his jaw and knocked him down. That sure shut up his stupid mouth, I thought as I pounced on him and started to punch him over and over again. Just then two more guys in similiar white shirts ambushed me and threw me on the ground and started to kick me. "Hey, break it up!" I heard the voice of one of the prefects scream as he came to me. I paused, from the prespective of the schools' law enforcement I just assaulted this kid and his buddies were just coming to defend him. "Hey, you!" The prefect shouted at me, almost as if he had forgotten everything that had just occured here at the scene the minute he saw me. "You need to go see Crabblesnitch! Keep your nose clean and go!" He shouted at me. I got up and stormed off to the office. Tad Spencer I was always in Daddy's shadow. Through everything it seemed like I would inevitably follow in his footsteps and he would always be my better, I had a hell of a time pleasing father. Ever since Derby and Bif graduated and I came into command of the group maybe Father would notice my qualities. I was, as you all know, the most ideal canidiate for Prep leader, no matter what way you put it I am the unconditional leader of the Prep empire at Bullworth academy. The most prestigeous clique at Bullworth academy. Now it's time to achieve another goal. The rightful crown to Bullworth Academy, we will be the kings of this backwater, little insignificant blight on the map. Category:Blog posts